


If I Fell

by ElvinaAmunet



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvinaAmunet/pseuds/ElvinaAmunet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic based on the Beatles song If I fell from the Hard Day's Night album. Basically Roxas moving on from Namine and dealing with his feelings for Axel with the red heads help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Fell

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed fix that I wrote ages ago but only recently gathered the courage to actually post it. I hope you enjoy this little songfic. 
> 
> For the record I would like to state that this looks so much prettier in my word document. I tried to fix it but well....

            Roxas glanced over to where Axel was relaxing on the floor laughing at something on the TV. He sighed and put down the book he had been trying to read for      

the past 20 min.

 

‘Why can’t I stop thinking about him? It’s not like I’m in love with him or anything, I can’t be.’

 

            Things had been going like this for a week now, ever since Roxas and Namine had broken up leaving him with his heart and pride hurt. She had left him after

dating him throughout earning their college Bachelor Degrees saying she only loved him like a brother. After that she told him that she was leaving for London to study

art and she hoped that he would write to her. Then just like that she was gone.

 

            Roxas had locked himself in his apartment and refused to leave for three days. That’s when his childhood friend Axel came in breaking down the door yelling at

him to grow up and get over it. He then proceeded to drag him over to his apartment. Now Roxas had moved in with Axel and found that no matter what he did, he

could not stop thinking about the red-head. It made him wonder if he really could fall in love with Axel, or if he would just end up hurt again.

 

            Axel looked up at Roxas, his emerald gaze held concern for him so Roxas smiled to try and keep him from worrying. Axel however wasn’t buying it. He turned

off the TV and moved from the floor to the empty space by Roxas.

 

“Roxas? Tell me what’s bothering you.”

 

            Roxas shifted uncomfortably under the red-heads unwavering gaze. “It’s nothing, really I’m fine.”

 

            Axel’s eyes narrowed slightly studying Roxas. “It can’t be nothing, that was the third time you’ve sighed in the last 20 min.”

 

Roxas looked down and Axel sighed and looked away. In a soft voice that Roxas wouldn’t have heard had he been any farther said,

 

“Your thinking about her again.”

 

            Roxas looked up at Axel in surprise but Axel wouldn’t meet his glance. Roxas closed his eyes for a few seconds. Axel got up and was about to walk out the door when Roxas’s voice stopped him,

 

“Axel, wait, please?”

 

Axel stopped but didn’t turn around.

 

“If... If the person I was thinking about, wasn’t Namine... what would you say?”

 

_If I fell in love with you,_

_Would you promise to be true,_

_And help me understand._

 

            Axel did turn around at that staring curiously at Roxas with what looked like hope glimmering in the emerald eyes. Roxas looked up with pleading sapphire eyes

and softly motioned for him to sit again. Axel slowly went over and sat silently prompting the blond to speak.

            Roxas took a deep breath nervously, “Axel... is it possible to fall in love again with someone... even though they have already been in love before?”

 

_Cause I've been in love before,_

_And I found that love was more,_

_Than just holding hands._

 

            Axel looked thoughtfully at him for awhile.

 

“It depends, was the love before what that person had imagined it to be?”

 

Roxas shook his head no. Axel gave him a soft smile,

 

“Then that person should at least give a new love a fighting chance.”

 

_If I give my heart to you,_

_I must be sure,_

_From the very start,_

_That you,_

_would love me more than her._

 

            Roxas was quiet, fear building up in him, doubts.

 

“But what if the new love is not as strong as the new one?”

           

Axel scoffed at that, “If the old love loved that person more than the new, why would there be a need for the new love?”

 

_If I trust in you,_

_oh please,_

_Don't run and hide._

_If I love you too,_

_oh please,_

_Don't hurt my pride like her,_

_'Cause I couldn't stand the pain,_

_And I would be sad if our new love,_

_Was in vain._

            Roxas closed his eyes,

 

“What if... that person was afraid that this new love wouldn’t work out? What if that person just gets hurt again?” Roxas looked away as he tried to force away the tears

that had started to form.

 

            Axel sighed then placed a finger under Roxas’s chin and gently tilted his chin up so when Roxas opened his eyes Sapphire blue met Emerald.

 

“Roxas...” Axel’s voice came out in a soft slightly strained whisper and his hand moved to gently cup his cheek and with his thumb gently stroked away his tears.

 

“Roxas, whoever your new love is... I know that they are undoubtedly the luckiest person in the world... and I want you to know, that Namine would be sorry she missed

out on being with you.”

 

Axel hesitated then, uncertainty forming in his eyes. “Roxas, I’ve been meaning to tell you this for awhile...”

 

Roxas eyes filled with curiosity as he watched the internal battle taking place within the red-head’s eyes. Axel sighed closed his eyes and leaned forward so his lips were

nearly touching the blondes. “I love you Roxas.”

 

Axel then closed the gap between them in a gentle kiss.

 

_So I hope you see that I,_

_Would love to love you,_

_And that she will cry,_

_When she learns we are two._

 

            Roxas’s eyes widened then slowly closed as he kissed backed. Axel pulled away with a look of surprise. Roxas simply smiled and reached up with his right hand

to carefully tangle it into Axels long spiked hair.

 

He spoke softly but determinedly, “I think I will give new love a chance. I love you to Axel.” He then pulled Axel in for another kiss.

 

Axel’s face lit up in inexpressible joy as he moved so he could wrap his arms around Roxas’s lithe form and held him as close as he could. Soon after Axel laid asleep on

the couch with his arms wrapped protectively around the blond. As Roxas began to drift off, he couldn’t stop the slow smile that made itself known. All because of a

question he asked himself, he was now in the arms of someone who truly loved him, and feeling happier then he had ever felt before.

 

_If I fell in love with you..._

**Author's Note:**

> 912 of my words later and I hope you got a little enjoyment out of this songfic. I am really more of an avid reader and I have lots of plot ideas but lack the time and motivation to actually finish any fics I start. Songfics though I can usually write out in one or two sittings though. They are not all that popular anymore but I figured I would take some advice my inner voice has been encouraging me to follow and start posting some of my works. I hope your day is/will be amazing!


End file.
